


Three's a Crowd

by Izuspp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eruriren - Freeform, Español | Spanish, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, eruren - Freeform, eruri - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuspp/pseuds/Izuspp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sumido en la bebida tras la pérdida de su madre, estando en su bar favorito, Eren conoce a Levi Ackerman quien es su rival en el amor. El joven decide entonces declararle formalmente la guerra a Ackerman por el amor de Erwin quien es su jefe en el departamento policial. Pero Levi tiene unos planes muy distintos. AU/EruRiRen(?)/One shot basado en mi fic "Dancing on a Highwire"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dancing on a Highwire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491924) by [Izuspp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuspp/pseuds/Izuspp). 



> Este escrito vendría a ser otro complemento a mi fic “Dancing on a Highwire”, ubicado justo después del capítulo 12 del mismo. No es necesario leerlo todo para entender este One Shot, les ahorro haciendo un super resumen: Erwin es el jefe de policía y Eren un oficial bajo su mando, Levi es un empresario que se disfraza de super héroe (a lo batman que me han dicho xD) para asesinar criminales. En su tiempo libre Erwin se acostaba con Eren ya que tenían un mutuo acuerdo, pero luego conoció a Levi y comenzó a acostarse con él también. Al final tanto Eren como Levi se enamoraron de Erwin, pero ninguno de los dos se le ha confesado. Además, ellos dos no se conocían hasta hace poco que coincidieron en un bar. Sin embargo a Levi le vale un carajo Eren (no lo ve como rival) y la madre de Eren fue asesinada en el último capítulo por lo que Eren no tiene tiempo para andar peleando por amor, está demasiado ocupado sufriendo la muerte de su madre.  
> Pero si no han leído el fic principal y lo quieren hacer, les recomiendo lo busquen en mi perfil, no se van a arrepentir no es tan soso como suena en el resumen y tampoco tiene tanto sexo, es más trama policíaca que otra cosa. También hay otro drabble que va después del capítulo 6 si no me equivoco :v *ya ni se acuerda de sus propios escritos* Ese si es totalmente EruRen, pero está ambientado dentro del mismo mundo.  
> Dedicado a mi amiga Alejandra quien no ha parado de decirme que le gustaría un trío con estos hombres <3 Espero llenar expectativas, o me conformo con no haber decepcionado mucho uwu

**Three’s a Crowd**

 

    Semanas después de la muerte de su madre, Eren había tomado la costumbre de visitar Jinae, su bar gay favorito, acudía solo y bebía hasta quedar completamente ebrio. El bar tender Marco, era un chico bastante amable, el cual le tenía paciencia suficiente para soportarlo cuando se embriagaba y comenzaba a desvariar y decir disparates; además le ayudaba a tomar el taxi para que lo llevara a su casa al salir del bar, cuando estaba demasiado borracho inclusive para mantenerse de pie.

   Pero ni Marco ni ninguno de los otros empleados, o el resto de personas que eran clientes frecuentes y conocían a Eren, podían culparlo de querer ahogar sus penas en el alcohol. Era una salida válida para cualquier persona, y mucho más para alguien que estaba pasando por tanto dolor. Después de todo, no debería haber sufrimiento más grande que el de quien haya perdido a su propia madre, en especial cuando murió en tan injustas y grotescas circunstancias.

   El día anterior, Eren había tenido un encuentro que había cambiado mucho su actitud y su forma de pensar. Levi Ackerman, quien fuese el antiguo ex-jefe de su padre, antes de que los abandonara; y de quien sospechaba Erwin era amante, le había dedicado unas palabras que serían clave para su vida desde ese momento en adelante.

   Y como si hubiese sido invocado por sus pensamientos, el hombre de menor estatura entró al bar dirigiéndose directamente a la barra donde el joven se encontraba bebiendo ya su décima cerveza de la noche. Aunque no estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para no reconocerlo.

-Señor Ackerman.-

-Jaeger.-

-Veo que le ha gustado el bar, ahora es frecuente verlo por aquí.-

-No me quejo. Además aquí nadie me conoce y no podrán molestarme con sus estupideces. Claro, todos salvo cierto mocoso que tengo al lado en este momento.- Eren rio, ese hombre tenía un sentido del humor bastante extraño, decía las cosas con tal seriedad y sarcasmo que era imposible no reír. Ambos hombres continuaron bebiendo juntos y hablando de asuntos sin sentido por un rato más.

-Señor Ackerman, tengo entendido que usted tiene algún tipo de relación con el Jefe.- Comenzó el joven de ojos  verdes. –Y creo que ya le había comentado lo que siento por él.-

-Si me vas a pedir que me aleje de tu Erwin, pierdes tu tiempo. Él es un hombre adulto y puede decidir con quién acostarse Jaeger.- Le advirtió indiferentemente para luego vaciar el contenido de su vaso y pedir otro whiskey doble.

-No es eso, pero señor,- el joven se lo pensó un poco antes de decirlo, pero ya había comenzado así que tuvo que continuar. – solo quería decirle que aunque veo clara preferencia del jefe por usted, no soy una persona que se rinde tan fácilmente.- A Levi eso le sonó como a un reto, y debía actuar en consecuencia.

-Ya veo. Me parece justo, y también me parece justo que lo resolvamos en este mismo momento.- dicho esto, el empresario sacó su teléfono celular y marcó.

-¿Erwin?-

-¡¿Qué?!- A Eren se le bajó un poco la borrachera al escuchar que Ackerman estaba llamando a su jefe.

-Soy yo, te espero en mi casa en media hora. Tengo una propuesta interesante para ti.- Dicho esto colgó y clavó su imperativa mirada sobre el sorprendido joven. –Es hora de irnos, Erwin nos espera.- Ante la perpleja mirada de Eren, Levi pagó las cuentas de ambos y le tomó del brazo, prácticamente arrastrándolo fuera del bar hasta un taxi que tomaron al salir.

-No estoy seguro de que esta sea una buena idea señor Ackerman…- logró decir cuando fue capaz de recuperarse del susto. Su cabeza comenzó a dolerle y sentía las típicas nauseas que le acarreaba el estado de ebriedad en el que se encontraba.

-¡No seas cobarde! Tú mismo me acabas de decir que no eres alguien que se rinde, así que vamos a arreglar esto de una vez por todas, Jaeger.- El joven de cabello castaño aún no estaba muy convencido de la idea, de hecho ni siquiera sabía cuál era la idea. Las intenciones de Ackerman no eran muy claras, pero en cierto modo tenía miedo de preguntar y quedar como un tonto que no era capaz de suponer lo obvio. ¿Le irían a preguntar directamente a Erwin a cuál de los dos prefería? La idea le sonaba algo infantil, pero de todas formas, fuera lo que fuera lo descubriría pronto.

  Rápidamente llegaron a la mansión de Ackerman, definitivamente era el tipo lugar al que Eren no estaba acostumbrado a visitar. Demasiado lujoso y amplio para él, pero después de todo, el hombre de menor estatura era multimillonario. _“Punto para él”_ pensó, definitivamente si Erwin fuera alguien materialista, Eren no tendría nada con qué competir frente a Levi.

   El mayor guio a Eren hasta una habitación, la cual era enorme a sus ojos e igual de lujosa que el resto de la mansión. Al oficial se le hizo algo raro que lo hubiese llevado a una alcoba con cama, que dicho sea de paso se veía tentadoramente cómoda, y más en el estado de ebriedad en el que aún se encontraba.

-Espera aquí niño. Iré a ver si ya llegó Erwin.- Más que una sugerencia le sonó como a una orden, pero después de todo no tenía queja, cada segundo que pasaba en ese lugar se le antojaba más recostarse sobre la enorme cama y descansar. El mayor le dejó solo y Eren no esperó para lanzarse a la suave cama, hundiendo su rostro en la acolchada almohada. No tardó ni cinco minutos cuando el sueño le ganó y terminó por quedarse dormido.

-¡Eren!- Le llamó una voz conocida, pero sus párpados pesaban y no quiso abrirlos. -¡Eren!-

-¡Sí, señor!- El muchacho se sobresaltó y se levantó de golpe, realizando un torpe saludo a su superior, quien se encontraba al pie de la cama, junto a Ackerman.

-¿Estás seguro de que es buena idea Levi?- Consultó el rubio con el empresario quien miraba a Eren con indiferencia.

-Totalmente seguro. El mocoso me dijo que no se iba a rendir contigo, así que me pareció buena idea que aclaráramos todo de una manera en la que los tres nos beneficiemos.- El hombre de cabello negro, miró a Eren con malicia, aún en su estado alcoholizado pudo notarlo.

-Jefe, no crea que yo planeé todo esto.- Intentó excusarse el menor de los tres quien se encontraba muy avergonzado. Erwin se acercó y tomó asiento junto a él, posando una de sus manos sobre la sonrosada mejilla de jovencito.

-Lo sé Eren, todo ha sido idea de Levi. Aunque si me permites decirlo, me parece que fue una espléndida iniciativa.- Le comunicó su superior, sonriéndole suavemente.

-Verá… lo que pasa es que yo…- Erwin no le dejó continuar, colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios de Eren para callarlo, y mostrándole la misma sonrisa, coló su otra mano bajo la camisa del menor para acariciar la piel de su pecho.

-Eren, solo disfrutemos esta noche ¿Sí?- El menor no comprendía qué sucedía, pero no pudo evitar sentir el calor subir por todo su cuerpo, ante el toque del hombre de quien estaba enamorado. Acto seguido, Ackerman quien se había mantenido inmóvil todo ese tiempo, se acercó también por detrás de Erwin, para asomar su cabeza sobre el hombro de este y de una manera sensual lamer lentamente su cuello y oreja, mientras clavaba su mirar plata en el confundido joven.

   Si antes no entendía nada, esa acción le había terminado de confundir, pero por alguna extraña razón, le había parecido excitante. Erwin entonces se atrevió a introducir ambas manos bajo la camisa de Eren, comenzando a acariciar con la yema de sus dedos los pezones del jovencito. A su vez, en un acto similar, Ackerman abrazó al rubio por la espalda, para luego introducir sus manos bajo la camisa de este e imitarlo acariciando sus pectorales y pezones, a la vez que profería ligeros mordiscos y lamidas a su cuello.

   Erwin gimió un poco, y como un eco Eren le imitó involuntariamente y de manera más sonora, no solo las caricias de Erwin le estaban comenzando a excitar, si no que el ver a Ackerman dándole atenciones a su jefe por algún extraño motivo le estaba comenzando a encender. Luego de unos instantes más en esa sesión de caricias, Erwin se deshizo por completo de la camisa de Eren, y Levi se ocupó de desnudar el torso del rubio.

-Vamos Eren, es tu turno.- Le instó su superior, insinuándole que debía imitarlos y remover el atuendo de Levi. Eren lo dudó por un instante, pero luego se levantó y se dirigió hacia Ackerman, comenzando a desabrochar con manos temblorosas uno a uno de los botones de su fina camisa.

   Al ver su nerviosismo, Ackerman hizo algo que Eren no se esperaba: tomó ambas manos del menor entre las propias, y besó el dorso de una, mirándolo fijamente de manera sensual. Acto seguido repitió el movimiento con la otra de sus manos. Eren sintió el calor abrasando sus mejillas, ahora que lo notaba Ackerman era bastante apuesto también, y se movía con una elegancia y gracia que el joven no había notado hasta ahora. Era varonil, pero un poco más delicado que su jefe.

   Ambos hombres eran tan diferentes pero a la vez tan parecidos. Y Eren podía comprender el por qué disfrutaban tanto pasar tiempo juntos. Ante estos pensamientos, el joven quedó inmóvil por un breve instante, el cual Levi aprovechó para terminar de desabrochar su camisa y deshacerse de ella, dejando ver su pálida piel y tonificado torso. Eren no se lo esperaba ya que daba la apariencia de ser un hombre delgado.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves mocoso?- Eren no pudo contestar, ya que en ese mismo instante fue apresado por Erwin, quien atacó directamente a su cuello proporcionando lentas lamidas. Por su frente, Ackerman aprovechó para hacer algo parecido con los pezones del joven, lamiéndolos al tiempo que su mano se encargaba de masajear la entrepierna aún cubierta del muchacho.

   Eren gimió, y lo hizo mucho más cuando una segunda mano, perteneciente a Erwin se unió a las caricias en su miembro que ya había despertado totalmente. Levi sonrió lascivamente al escuchar el sonido emitido por el joven, y dejó de lamer su pecho para dirigirse a su parte baja y sin dejar de mirarlo, con sus manos desabotonó el pantalón del oficial y con sus dientes bajó la cremallera.

   Erwin cambió de táctica entre tanto, y comenzó a ocuparse de seguir dando atenciones a los pezones del muchacho, mientras que Levi siguió en su labor y finalmente liberó de su encierro la erección del joven oficial. El hombre de cabello negro se relamió antes de llevar su lengua hasta la punta del miembro y comenzar a lamer muy lentamente. Eren se sobresaltó, una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espinazo, apretó los dedos de manos y pies y por un instante cerró sus ojos.

   La cálida lengua de Ackerman comenzó a recorrer la extensión de su pene, de arriba abajo, muy lentamente, ocupándose de sincronizar su respiración con el movimiento, logrando hacer unas agradables cosquillas con su aliento. Erwin se encargó de recostar a Eren sobre su pecho y colocar ambas piernas a los costados del menor,  a lo que Levi aprovechó para deshacerse completamente del pantalón de Eren, luego separando sus piernas para tener mejor acceso a los testículos.

   Mientras Erwin tomaba la erección del joven entre su mano y comenzaba a masturbarle con rapidez, Ackerman daba leves besos en los testículos del menor, para luego dar lentas y tortuosas lamidas. Eren se aferraba fuertemente con sus manos a las piernas de Erwin a sus costados, mientras dejaba salir fuertes gemidos y arqueaba su espalda debido al placer que ambos hombres le estaban haciendo sentir.

-Veo que te está gustando Eren… -susurró muy bajo Erwin en su oído -… pero esto apenas comienza.- El rubio comenzó a masturbar más rápidamente y el hombre que se ocupaba de lamer separó mucho más sus piernas para poder extender sus lamidas casi a su entrada.

   El joven no pudo resistir más y terminó eyaculando, logrando manchar la mano de su superior y el rostro de Ackerman, quien solo se ocupó de limpiar un poco su rostro de los residuos.

Erwin colocó a Eren sobre la cama, dejándolo respirar para recuperar el aliento, ambos hombres se levantaron y se deshicieron completamente de la parte baja de sus atuendos. La visión para Eren era más que excitante, ambos penes estaban totalmente erectos y rogando por atención. Los mayores no esperaron ni un solo momento, Erwin se recostó nuevamente al lado de Eren, y Levi se lanzó a su pelvis para casi engullir su enorme erección, esta vez Ackerman utilizaba movimientos rápidos en su labor.

-También es hora de que te unas al juego, Eren.- Le indicó Erwin al menor. Ante aquella visión, Eren sentía como su propio miembro se levantaba una vez más. No se hizo de rogar y acudió a la parte baja de Ackerman, quien se encontraba apoyado en sus rodillas y codos sobre Erwin. Eren entonces tomó la iniciativa de separar los glúteos de Levi para introducir su lengua en la entrada de este.

  Al sentir dicha intrusión, Levi debió parar sus atenciones para con el rubio por un instante para dejar salir gemidos placenteros.

-¿Quién diría que eras tan bueno con esa lengua?- Se dejó decir para continuar trabajando en la erección del rubio.

   Eren se sintió mucho más excitado y confiado, por lo que se aventuró a tomar el pene de Ackerman, comenzando a masturbar un poco torpe, pero tomando ritmo rápidamente. Levi arqueó su espalda en respuesta a lo que Eren se sintió bastante orgulloso. Ambos mayores estaban a punto de llegar a su clímax pero no iban a dejar que eso ocurriera tan fácilmente, por lo que Levi dejó de lamer el miembro de Erwin y le indicó a Eren que parara su labor.

   Entonces, el rubio decidió que ya era hora de ponerse serios, de la mesita de noche tomó un recipiente de lubricante que ya Levi tenía preparado, mientras tanto Levi instruía a Eren para que se posicionara “de cuatro patas” sobre la cama. Eren solo sintió cuando el líquido fue derramado en su entrada, seguido de la intrusión de uno de los dedos del rubio que se abría paso con cuidado en su interior. No pudo evitar largar un gemido debido a dicha intromisión.

   Erwin le cedió el lubricante a Levi quien se posicionó frente a Eren, se abrió de piernas y comenzó a lubricarse y penetrarse él mismo con su dedo. Eren sentía la excitación apoderarse de su cuerpo ante tal visión: el hombre masturbándose a sí mismo, sus mejillas sonrojándose y su frente perlada en sudor, era un cuadro bastante tentador para él. El jefe de policía no se quedaba atrás, con su mano libre comenzó a masturbarse también, teniendo a Levi por un lado y al trasero de Eren por el otro, era más que suficiente para lograr nublar su mente de excitación.

   Una vez hubieron decidido que estaban lo suficientemente preparados, Levi se levantó y se colocó detrás de Eren, tomó su erección y la introdujo lentamente en su interior. Eren gimió al sentir la intromisión, mas sintió absoluto placer. Como intercambiando lugares, esta vez Erwin se ubicó frente a Eren, de manera que le muchacho tuviera acceso a su pene, ya su razonamiento estaba bastante turbio, pero logró entender de qué se trataba, por lo que introdujo rápidamente el miembro del rubio en su boca y comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo a lo que las oleadas de placer producidas por las penetraciones de Levi le permitían.

   Eren y Levi se sincronizaron rápidamente en sus respectivas labores y fue cuestión de tiempo para que el hombre de cabello negro regara su semilla en el interior del jovencito, dejando salir un placentero gemido; a su vez Erwin se corrió en el rostro de Eren, y como un eco Eren llegó a su climax por segunda vez.

   Todo aquello era fuera de serie, pero el muchacho lo había disfrutado de sobremanera. Los tres hombres se recostaron exhaustos, rozando uno con el otro sus pegajosos cuerpos y recuperando el aliento. Eren volteó a ver a su jefe, quien le regaló una cálida mirada, de esas que le hacían pensar que todo iba a salir bien.

   Pero justo en el momento en el que Eren recuperó el uso de su razón e iba a interrogar a los mayores acerca del verdadero motivo de su encuentro, el joven de ojos esmeralda se sobresaltó y abrió sus ojos.

Se encontraba acostado en su cama, en su propia habitación, pudo ver cómo su erección sobresalía de sus cobijas y su respiración estaba agitada.

-Fue un sueño….- Se recostó nuevamente con la mirada fija al techo y tratando de no recordar mucho su anterior experiencia de manera que se calmara su erección.

-Eren, eres un idiota.- El joven entendió que debía hacerse cargo de inmediato de su encendido miembro, así que mientras se daba a la tarea decidió que el día siguiente iba a ser el día en que le confesaría sus sentimientos a Erwin.

**Author's Note:**

> Perdón!!!!!! No soy muy buena para el lemon y en mi vida había escrito un trío ToT  
> Creo que tendré que documentarme para la próxima 1313
> 
> Espero que de todas formas lo hayan podido disfrutar! Y si se dejan caer con alguna sugerencia/comentario, estaré muy agradecida.
> 
> Saludos!
> 
> ~Izu~


End file.
